


With You

by Evilkat23



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Only for woody though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkat23/pseuds/Evilkat23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prequel to 'I have no idea' just really showcasing Buzz and Woody's relationship a bit more and explaining why they are no longer a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

Buzz looked down at RC, the race car now out of juice as the moving van sped off away from them. Woody let out a bitter growl and ran her fingers through her yarn hair. Buzz shook his head, he felt the rocket weigh heavily on his back, that was when he mentally slapped himself.

"Woody! The rocket!" He yelled happily, Woody let out a happy gasp and reached into her hostler where the match was resting.

"Buzz, I love you!" She joyfully jumped from RC's back and ran to Buzz. She stuck the match against the hot pavement, it lit almost instantly, steadily she moved the flame to the wick of the rocket, they all got a surprise when a car that seemed to sneak up on the three of them go above them and blow the flame out. They stood there, stunned before Woody let out a sudden sob and collapsed to her knees. She was on the pavement, just sobbing loudly and shaking her head. Buzz looked down sadly as well. Hearing Woody sob on the ground just broke his nonexistent heart to pieces. She then stopped and with little no warning, she yanked his head down towards the wick.

"Woody? Wha-"

"Hold still Buzz!" She ordered, Buzz looked up a bit only to decide to look straight ahead as he realized how close her chest was to his helmet. Suddenly he heard it, the wick lit.

"Alright!" Woody cheered and jumped on the back of RC.

"Next stop, Andy!" Buzz added, He noticed that her whole posture changed as she slowly realized something.

"Wait...I lit a rocket...THOSE EXPLODE!" Before they could do anything, the wick finished and off the rocket went. At a high speed moved through the traffic, somehow dodging all of the cars, the farther they went the higher they went, soon they were off the ground. Buzz reacted quickly by wrapping his arms around Woody's waist. Woody held on to RC the best she could as they now flew through the air. Upon seeing the moving truck, Woody tossed RC in not caring if he hit anyone at the moment, she did it at the right time as they flew high into the air, Buzz still had a tight grip around her waist and she gulped.

"This is the part were we blow up...Isn't it?" She asked him.

"Not today!" He declared, pressing a button on his chest, Buzz's wings sprang up, breaking the tape freeing them from the rocket. Woody heard it explode right behind them as they flew. Buzz had changed his grip on her, he now had her bridal style in his arms as they flew through the sky, she had one arm around his neck, while the other was resting on her hat.

"B-Buzz! YOU'RE FLYING!" She screamed with awe, Buzz gave a chuckle to this,

"It's not flying it's falling with style."

She gave a laugh in response to this, and with no warning, she let go of her hat, and grabbed his face with both of her hands, next thing he knew, he was kissing her. The cowgirl whom he had fought with, called a temptress, he was kissing.

It was a short kiss, as they passed over the truck, she broke away and looked down at the moving van as it moved passed from them.

"Buzz! We passed the truck!" Woody pointed out.

"I'm not aiming for the truck."

With that being said, he flew just a bit more until he was right above the Davis's own car, with one swift movement, he retracted his wings and down the two went into threw the sunroom and they landed gracefully into the box right next to Andy. Andy was beyond happy to see his two favorite toys back, he joyfully hugged the two of them, in which Woody turned to Buzz and gave him a flirty wink.

After a long ride to the new home, Andy placed the two of them on his bed before bring his other boxes up. By the time he finished bring his boxes in, his mom yelled that they were going out for dinner, Andy jumped and ran from his room, leaving his toys behind, once the door shut, Woody and Buzz were the first to move. The two of them heard the boxes opening up and made it the edge, both sat down and watched as the others slowly surrounded them. Woody was the first to jump down, she rubbed the back of her neck before just smiling.

"I'm sorry...For everything." She apologized with a smile, Slinky slowly waddled up to her, his springs still a little outstretched from what happed.

"It's good do have you both back." He smiled back at her, they watched as she dropped to her knees and hugged the dog.

All was pretty much forgiven after that, Buzz was talking to Potato head and RC, hoping they were both Ok after the incident, that was when he felt an arm suddenly sling around his shoulders and he felt Woody drag him a little closer to her.

"Oh, Mr. Lightyear, It's come to my attention that I might not of fully apologized to you." She told him, making the space ranger confused.

"Actually, you did, at Sid-" Before he could finish his sentence, she kissed him, cutting him off. All of the other toys allowed their jaws to drop at the sight. Finally, Mr. Potato head leaned in to Hamm and added,

"About time she got together with someone-OW!"

Woody had given him a good kick without even looking back or breaking away. They did eventually break away, and Woody sauntered off without another word. They watched her walk, a few of them still had to pick up their jaws, Buzz, however, followed after her.

"Talk to you guys later." He added without turning around as he gave them a half hearted salute.

"Ok, place your bets now, how long until they break up?" Potato head asked with a laugh, earning a sudden hit on the head with Bo Peep's cane. The woman then straightened up before scolding him,

"You be nice. I think it's nice that she's finally found someone..."

"Someone who's the complete and total opposite of her..." Potato head grumbled in response.

"Someone nonetheless."

Everyone left it be after that, Woody and Buzz were inseparable, especially around Christmas time. On Christmas day she was sitting in his lap, Buzz had kisses all over his face as they listened in to downstairs. The moment Mr. Potato head heard about Molly getting a Mrs. Potato head, he spruced up almost instantly.

"I'm getting married!" He exclaimed happily.

"She's gotta like you first, Potato brain." Woody teased him with a wink. Buzz rubbed his chin in thought causing Woody to look at him. "What's wrong?" She asked as she kissed his cheek lovingly.

"It's just...I'm worried about what Andy's going to get...What if it's worse than me?"

Woody laughed and hugged him close to her.

"Oh, Buzz, what could Andy get that's possibly worse than you?"

Almost as if God heard them, Andy suddenly yelled ecstatically out,

"A PUPPY!"

The two dropped their smiles, then turned back to one another, before exchanging awkward smiles with one another. Woody was the first to speak,

"Well...This should be interesting."


End file.
